Tinkling
by BangstaXELF
Summary: When little-wittle Natsu found his first friend in the form of a run-away faerie. (Three-shot) (Fluff and Rainbows) (Am a sucker for bromance..?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Currently un-beta-ed.**

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu, being the bumbly tumbly boy he was, ran around his house half naked while his mother ran after him with his shirt. Being the man he was he absolutely can't wear a shirt! Manly men never wore shirts, his father had told him that and his daddy was always right.

"Natssuuu!" he heard his mom call for him. He giggled to himself as he went out into the backyard, closing the door behind him. He heard his mother sigh before she went away, probably shaking her head at her son's antics.

Smiling and cheering a little at his win, he flexed his arms a little, looking proudly at the nearly non-existent bumps of his biceps. One day he was gonna be as strong and big as his dad.

Now that he was out here, he decided to go faerie hunting. Ever since his grandpa had told him about faeries and their pretty wings he had wanted to meet one. He had mentioned the same to his grandpa who had told him that faeries always lived near flowers.

And that began the tale of Natsu the little gardener. With the help of his mommy and granny, he had planted many, many flowers in their extended backyard. And with backyard, he meant the whole open grassy grounds behind their house that led straight to the tall fir forest. There was a pretty lake in there too where he went with his family for weekly picnics.

Checking his pockets, he nodded to himself when he found a half eaten bar of chocolate. He had bought it for the faerie but after numerous hunts, had ended up eating almost half of it himself. Hopefully, the faerie won't get disappointed with only a half bar, he sure hoped it didn't.

He looked up at the sky and noticed it was nearing evening. He had to hurry before his mother calls him for dinner. Starting off towards the numerous beds of flowers scattered over the whole hill, he looked around for any hint of faerie dust or something.

His grandpa had told him that faeries were super short; they were barely half his height! He couldn't even believe someone could be this small and that only made his task harder. To find one, he will have to look beneath the tall grasses too, maybe he will end up find one there.

Thinking that he bounded over to the other side of the hill, nearer to the forest where there were fewer flowers and more tall grass. He waded through them on his knees, often calling out for his soon-to-be-bestie.

He was going to move to another patch when something glittering caught his eyes. Looking around he found a small trail of glittery dust. Nearly jumping in excitement, he followed the trail and ended up finding himself climbing over some rocks before he finally found something -a FAERIE, his mind screamed excitedly- snuggled in a patch of jasmines.

It was a boy, he noted, his raven hair dusted with gold fairy dust. He nearly squealed when he noticed the technicolor, nearly translucent wings fluttering lightly as the other slumbered.

Not able to contain his excitement, a high pitched giggle-squeal escaped his lips. And that was the only thing needed for the other to jolt up from his sleep.

The faeboy looked around, seemingly disoriented until his eyes found a boy with _pink_ hair looking at him, seeming as if he would burst any given second now.

"You're aw-ow!" in his overwhelmed state, Natsu ended up losing his balance and fell down on the soft patch of the flowers, right in front of the other. But it didn't deter him from reaching out to touch the other's wings that were now opened to their full glory.

The faeboy jerked away from his hand, his butterfly-like wings fluttering rapidly and making gold dust blow around.

Natsu looked on, fascinated, as the dust revolved around the other like a shield.

"Wow," he gasped out, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "You are a real faerie," He was completely stupefied by the being in front of him.

The other stared at him funnily before finally proceeding to stand up and stretch his body from his long nap, ignoring the intruder. Natsu looked on as the other's wings flapped lightly behind him, making light gusts of air hit his face.

As if suddenly remembering something, he pulled out the half-eaten chocolate bar from his pocket and held it out for the other. The fae looked at him suspiciously, balancing his choices of whether he should take the foreign, unfamiliar thing or not.

"It's really yummy! Everyone loooves chocolates!" Natsu said, encouraging the other to take it by thrusting his hand in front of the other's face. The fae skeptically took the offered item in his hands and proceeded to examine it curiously.

He poked the thing to check if it moved, held it in front of his eyes, smelled it before ultimately, and albeit reluctantly, taking a bite. At once a creamy, soft feeling overcame his tongue followed by a sweet taste tinged with desirable bitterness. He hummed in appreciation, taking another bite instantly.

"You like it!" Natsu cheered, looking on as the faeboy wolfed down the whole thing until the only trace left of the chocolate was the wrapper and the stains of chocolate around the others bubblegum pink lips. "So," he extended his grass stained hand, holding it out for the other to take, "Friends?"

The second time they met was a week later.

Natsu trudged along the path he knew by heart that led to the lake. He was happily humming the theme song of his favorite TV show under his breath while swinging the little picnic basket his mom had prepared for him and his 'friend'. He had told her about his faerie friend but she hadn't believed him, at all. Nonetheless, she had prepared him enough food for the two of them to eat.

His faefriend, he didn't know his name yet, had told him that he lived near the lake after awkwardly trying to explain the directions since he couldn't speak like Natsu did.

Natsu still remembered the moment clearly, snickering a little while remembering the other's disgruntled face as he tried to speak but the only thing reaching Natsu's ears was the sweet sound of small tinkling bells.

He skipped over to the lake, setting the small basket down near a rock and looked around trying to find the other.

"Faerie! Am here!"

As if the other was waiting for him, Natsu saw as the fae tumbled out of a bush of berries, some still stuck in his hair.

"What were you doing?" he questioned incredulously, going over to help him up. The fae tilted his head to check his wings and sighed in disdain when he found them sticky and stained with juice.

But noticing his _friend_ he raised his cupped hands over to Natsu's face, letting him see the berries inside all the while smiling triumphantly at his successful battle against the bush. He proudly brandished the product of his win, grinning smugly.

"You collected them for…me?" Natsu asked, a smile taking over his features as the other nodded, little sparkles of gold following his movement.

"Really!?" another nod and Natsu all but jumped on the other, squeezing him tightly, "I declare you my bestie!"

The faeboy cocked his head in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what he meant only to realize the other possibly only heard some bell sounds, and that was confirmed when the other started chortling like a hyena.

"Your voice is so funny!" The pink haired boy exclaimed between laughs trying and failing to control his laughter when he noticed the other's scowl and a particularly irritated flap of his wings. The fae huffed, huffing indignantly at the other. Natsu finally managed to stop somehow, addressing the other's unspoken but evident question, "Okay, right so a bestie is someone who is my best-est and greatest friend! Like you!" he pointed at the other, "who will never, EVER leave me alone and both of us will stay together foreva! And we will even share our underwear!"

Getting excited solely from the other's contagious excitement, the faeboy also started jumping around, a big smile on his face while following the other's hyper active motions. His wings fritted rapidly, making golden specks of glitter shower over them both. And that was when Natsu started chanting 'besties foreva' over the top of his lungs willing the fae to follow him too, his unknowing self thinking it was a normal human protocol or something.

They continued on with their 'ceremony' till both were exhausted and slumped down near the lake. It was then that the faeboy remembered his sticky self. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, standing up and heading towards the water.

"Where are ya going, Tinkle?"

The faeboy, now known as Tinkle by his 'bestie', looked at the other questioningly.

"What? You don't like it?" Natsu questioned, sitting up from where he was lying on the grass.

Tinkle seemed deep in thought before he nodded. It wasn't like he could just tell the other his name so it was okay if they just stuck with that. He kind of low-key liked it too. Natsu smiled toothily at him, revealing a gap in his rows of perfect teeth from the one he lost not long ago. He was a growing boy, his daddy had told him.

Tinkle turned back to the water before diving right in, his wings following his body. He swam to the depths of the lake, the water so clear that he could easily make out the flora covering the lake bed.

Natsu looked on as his bestie emerged from beneath the water surface, his head bobbing up and down, creating ripples on the surface of the water.

Tinkle shook the water out of his eyes, his damp hair flopping in his face. He brushed his hair away from his face, his slightly pointy ears on full display. He smiled at the refreshing feeling of the water surrounding his body when suddenly he remembered he wasn't alone. He glanced at the pink haired boy, who was strangely shirtless but maybe that was another human thing too, before motioning him to come and join him.

Natsu was already shimmying out of his pants when he noticed the other waving him to get into the water. He grinned at the other and straight up ran towards the water, dunking inside with a huge splash, not minding if his underwear got wet.

Rather than going to the surface like a normal person, he chuckled mischievously to himself and went over to the pair of legs wading in the water.

Tinkle was getting worried when the other didn't come up after a while, wondering if he hit his head or something. He was going to dive under to look for the other when he felt something grab and pull at his legs, and the next second he knew he was underwater, his eyes blown wide, only barely catching someone swimming up. He swam up with an evident scowl, already expecting the ongoing laughter fest. He let the other laugh as much as he wanted, focusing instead on cleaning his shriveled up wings.

Natsu breathed in the much-needed oxygen, looking at the other carefully rubbing at his wings. He observed the other's focused eyes, swearing that he had seen something different about them. He swam over to the other until he floated only a few inches away from him. Tinkle looked at him with a questioning frown as if asking if something was wrong.

Natsu immediately, without speaking anything, held the other's face in his hands and willed him near, looking directly into his eyes. "I was right! Your eyes do have something different!" he exclaimed, shocking the other lightly. A series of tinkling sounds escaped the other's lips as he looked at him questioningly. That was when Natsu told him about the ring of pale gold surrounding his pupils.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed, gushing about how he also wanted eyes like that leaving Tinkle to wonder what the heck was special about his eyes since the place where he lived in Fae land, everyone's eyes were like his. In fact others' back in his realm had _two_ rings around theirs.

After playing a bit in the water and splashing each other to their heart's content, the two waded out of the water and near the odd, jutted out rock. Natsu picked up his basket and held it proudly before exclaiming, "Mommy made food for us!"

Both of them sat down on the grass since Natsu had obviously forgotten to bring something to sit on, but they didn't mind. He unlatched the basket and took out the sandwiches and juice his mother had packed, leaving the berries Tinkle had collected for him safely tucked inside.

He unwrapped one of the small triangles and handed it to his friend, allowing him inspect it curiously. "It's yummy, mommy always makes the best sandwiches!" he beamed, unwrapping his own and making a show out of taking a bit and humming in contentment, urging the other to do so too. Tinkle slowly raised the soft thing between his lips and took a bite, chewing a little until he tasted a light tangy flavor followed by something sweet, all blending in well with the soft white stuff. He hummed in appreciation, making Natsu grin proudly. His mommy was the best-est cook in the world.

Halfway through their second sandwich, he separated the straws from the tetra packs and pierced one before placing one in front of his bestie and piercing the other for himself. He took his and guided the other on how to drink. Tinkle followed his example diligently, taking an experimental sip letting the sweet flavor attack his taste buds. He silently wondered why tasty things like these didn't exist in the fae world.

After having their little picnic snack, the two were lying side by side, staring up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Tinkle," Natsu called for the other's attention, a tinkling sound coming in reply. "Can I...touch your wings?" he had wanted to do so ever since he first saw the other, but to do that he had to at least get his permission. His granny had told him it wasn't nice to touch others without their consent.

Tinkle glanced side-ways at his companion before sitting up, stretching and straightening his wings till they were fully expanded and without a flaw. Out of everything, he was the proudest of his wings. He fluttered them lightly, a bit of golden dust falling on the ground.

Natsu let out an amazed wow, slowly reaching up and touching the one nearest to him, nearly retracting his hand back when the wing moved under his fingertips. "So soft…Tinkle, your wings are so soft, they are softer than my fluffiest blanket!" he complimented, running his hands over the extension of the other's body.

Smiling almost bashfully, Tinkle let the other do as he pleased, it was the least he could do for him.

TBC

 **Oooookkaaayy, so this is a warm-up ficcie…tbh it came to me when I was goofing around with a painting brush and some paint and voila! I got high on the idea of precious fairy Gray…I just did this…**

 **Hope it's readable, your time is much appreciated, thank you for deeming it worth reading~!**

 **On another note: BTS got nominated for Billboards…like omfg…they don't even sing in ENGLISH! It's such a frikkin' great opportunity! So please people vote for them! PLEASE! 'Cus they are damn good artists who actually self-produce, compose and write their songs…so I guess they friggin' deserve this! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!**

 **If you are from US, please vote on my behalf~ Pleasseee~!**

 **If you aren't…like me…then simply go on twitter and tweet:** I'm voting for BTS_twt for the #BBMAS Top Social Artist Award

 **Nothing else, just simply that. Please people?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

 **Sorry for the delay**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It had been months since the two first met, still on with their routine of meeting every Saturday. They had played together, every week trying something new. Tinkle had even managed to take Natsu for a light flying around before both of them had ended up dunking in the lake, their joint weight too heavy for his wings to handle.

And today was a Saturday too. But Natsu wasn't happy; not in the least.

He dragged himself over to their meeting spot, his eyes red and puffy from crying for hours. He arrived at the lakeside and saw Tinkle lounging on the grass, his feet dipping in the water. His wings glimmered in the sunlight seeming as if they were made of glass.

A series of tiny tinkling sounds brought Natsu out from his thoughts, his eyes moving up from his feet to peer into the faerie's questioning ones. Tinkle raised his arm and waved him over, his lips curled up languidly.

Natsu sat down beside him, toeing off his sandals before sinking his feet into the water like the other. He shuddered ever so slightly from the chilly temperature, his feet gradually becoming used to the cold water surrounding them.

"Tinkle," he began after a few moments of tranquil hush. Tinkle turned to face him, specks of golden dust falling from his hair and flowing along the air current. "Will you be okay if I-if I g-go away?"

Natsu began sniffling, his nose becoming runny again.

Tinkle looked at him, appearing confused and a little taken aback, shaking his head fervently as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Natsu grabbed the other's hands in his, bawling out pitifully, "Please don't be saaadd Tinkle!" He rubbed his tears and snot on his t-shirt's sleeve, that he was wearing for once, "I promise! I will c-come to visit every time!" he sobbed comically, "We will be bestest besties foreva! I will e-even tell everyone at my new sc-school that I al-already have a bestie!"

Tinkle didn't make out half of what the other was spewing out, his speech a garbled mess with his tears and snot. But looking at the other crying so much, drove him to burst into tears as well; so he did.

Natsu continued crying, making promises. He sniffled to a halt when he heard noisy bells and wind chimes going off. Cracking open his eyes, he found his buddy's weeping face in front of him. His eyes were scrunched shut, his mouth agape and letting out the sounds he had heard. "Don't c-cry Tink, don cwy,"

Both of them sat sobbing near the lake, squeezing together tightly, not moving until it was way after sundown and Natsu had to leave, still sniffling and hiccupping.

—

Tinkle sat perched on top of a rock, _the_ rock, their rock.

He gazed at the calm waters of the lake, his index finger tracing patterns on the rough exterior of the hard rock. He sighed, it had been 5 weeks since he last saw Natsu. He was aware of the fact that the other wasn't going to show up, at least not yet, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing him when he came. How was he to know when the other will come back, especially when they had no way of communicating?

He lifted his finger up from the rough surface, the corners of his lips lifting as a flower, a Jasmine, bloomed where his finger had been. Leaning over, he sniffed at his small creation, groaning in contentment from the fragrance. He loved its scent, so sweet and pure, just like the flower itself.

The sun will be setting in a few minutes, he noted, jumping off from his seat and onto the grassy ground.

"Gray!"

Tinkle squeaked, hearing the angry familiar voice call out his name. He speedily flapped his wings, attempting to fly away but the older fae caught him before he could flee in a flurry of golden sand.

The older silver haired fae held the younger by the collar of his back-less tunic, lifting him until they were at eye level. "I told you you aren't allowed in the human realm, how dare you breach the rules again, huh?" the other sneered in his face, silver dust blowing off him and making the younger sneeze.

Gray stared hard at the other, crossing his arms to look tough, "You never let me have fun!" he protested, huffing at the other's glaring face.

"Is this, violating the rules, your definition of FUN!? Do you know how worried aunty gets when you pull stunts like these!?" Lyon scolded him, shaking his body for emphasis. "Why do you need to come here, huh?" he questioned, his tone and gaze softening.

"I want friends too… everyone in Faeland is mean, they hate me." Gray murmured, gazing at the other in the eyes to get across his point. He differed from the others. His dust was golden instead of the silver associated with purity, his eyes were an eerie blue unlike normal brown or olive, there was only a single ring around his iris, the one supposed to be around his pupil wasn't there. And his wings, they were translucent, colorless unlike his big brother's. Lyon's wings were grand, majestic. They were a cool teal with highlights of brown and black. And Gray will be lying if he said he wasn't a bit envious.

Yet Gray liked his own wings, they were his complex. He believed, knew, they were pretty even though they didn't have a particular color in them, but the others in Faeland didn't.

The other fae kids often picked on him; calling him names or being downright rude. There was one time when he had returned back to his place with a swollen eye and split lip. And honestly, he was tired of all this, he was exhausted of getting hurt and shoved around, he wanted a place where people will accept him, won't ridicule him every chance they got. That was one of the main reasons he liked Natsu. He hadn't done anything even remotely close to hurting him, had regularly shared tasty things with him. Most of all, he had declared him his bestie. That's all Gray needed, someone to rely on, someone whom he can fully trust.

Natsu was the reason Gray had developed a routine of sneaking out of the Faeland so he could meet with the other by the lake's side.

"Gray," Lyon began, letting the younger fae down on the grass before kneeling in front of him so they were eye-to-eye, "I care about you, I don't want you to get punished. So please, stop this, hmm?"

"No," Gray didn't want to stop, he wanted to meet and play with Natsu again. He will get punished, he didn't give a damn, but he wished to meet Natsu again and again and again. He was his bestie, they had to hold together forever.

"Gray,"

"No, I dun wanna go back! I will stay here!"

That left Lyon no alternative. His brother was a pain in his wings. He sighed and snagged the other's wrist in his hand, proceeding to legit dragging Gray towards the opened portal.

"No! leave me alone!" Gray screamed, lashing out at the older and bigger boy. He tried biting the other, tried to pull at his hair but was knocked aside by a wing. "I dun wanna go! Lemme go! Natsu!"

And the portal closed behind them.

Today was Natsu's 12th birthday and after much begging over the years his parents had ultimately agreed to his wish of visiting his grandparents in their ancestral hometown. He could barely get himself to shove his burger in his mouth before he was out of the back door and rushing towards the lake, ignoring his parents' calls.

Natsu skidded to a stop when he arrived at the lake, breathing heavily. He managed a quick scan of the area, expecting the faerie to be loitering by the lake like the sloth he was.

"Tinkle! You here!?" he called out, straightening up once he had caught his breath.

He went over to their rock, spotting the lone Jasmine still in full bloom.

"T-tinkle? Your bestie is back…"

There was no response. He thumped down on the grass, leaning his back on the rock.

"Was I t-too late?"

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu groaned inwardly at the call of his so-proclaimed friend. He turned around and there he was, amid his legion of girls who were attempting to divert his attention to themselves. "What Loki?" he questioned in a tired voice, begrudgingly shuffling his body over to the other when Loki gestured him to come over.

Loki grinned sheepishly at him before shoving a leather bound diary in his hands, "Can you please do me a favor?"

Natsu looked at the diary, before glaring up at playboy, "You think am your personal servant or something?"

"Please?" Loki pleaded, batting his eyelashes for emphasis. One glimpse of Natsu's unamused look and he knew it wasn't working. He sighed, his posture slouching in defeat, "Fine, I'll treat you to burgers at Ninano's,"

Natsu grinned in triumph, he couldn't turn down an offer for free food now, could he?

"'Kay, I'll take you up on that. So?" he replied, lifting the diary to get his un-asked question across to the strawberry blond.

"Gray Fullbuster, he's a friend of mine. You can find him in the Production Wing, just ask the assistant," Loki told him, being dragged away by his thirsty girl legion.

Natsu adjusted his backpack over his shoulder and began going up the stairs to the second floor. A quick trip wouldn't hurt if he got free food in the end. Thinking that he made his way through the soundproofed corridor, essential to limit noise from disturbing the students, finally found himself standing in front of a door with the sign 'Production'. He knocked twice, twisting the handle once he was given the permission to enter.

"Um, hey?"

The girl glanced up, fixing her spectacles over the bridge of her nose, "Yes?"

"Is Gray Fullbuster here..?"

She wordlessly pointed to a door on the far left. Nodding his thanks he went over to the door and rapped softly, waiting for a response.

Instead of a response, he heard a click. He twisted the handle and found the door unlocked. Stepping inside, the first thing his eyes caught site of were various equipment placed around along with the haphazardly strewn sheets around the table and floor.

"Sorry to disturb but I have something that bel-!" he started off without looking at the occupant of the swiveling chair but when he did, he had to do a double take in case he was hallucinating due to the copious amounts of caffeine he ingested on a daily basis to start off his mornings. In front of him was the familiar face from years ago. Natsu's brain went haywire, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. For better measure, he even contemplated banging his head against the wall.

"T-tinkle?" he let out, too overwhelmed to utter something else, like a greeting, like average human beings when they meet someone.

A small tinkling sound, the same as it had ever been if not a little rumbling, left the other's lips.

That was everything Natsu needed to jump on the other, tackling him to the floor, wrapping around him like a deranged koala.

"I missed you so much, bestie..."

 **Want me to continue? I dun kno…**

 **Hope you liked it…it's just a non-sensical, horribly cliché thing…..but I wanted a fairy Gray so I wrote this…yeah**

 **Please tell me what you think about this!**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR BTS on TWITTER! #BTSBBMAs**


End file.
